The New Gods of Olympus
by MeGusta24
Summary: All 12 Olympians are stepping down from their positions. "Who is going to take their place?" You ask. Well, they will have new immortal children to take their place. They will be tested on their skills, wisdom, and powers in order to become one of the new Olympians. T because I'm paranoid. SYOC PM ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

Zeus

I sit down on my throne. We finally defeated Gaea and put her back to sleep just three day ago. I feel weaker then usual. I have been king of the Gods for such a long time now. It's a harder job then you think. It involve keeping the other gods in line, making sure that Gaea and the Titans stay defeated, and dealing with half-bloods. I'm sure the other gods and goddesses feel the same way. I decide to call in a meeting with all the Olympians. They all enter the throne room. They look extremely tired like me.

"Why have you called us in, Father?" Athena asks.

"I have...some new for all of you." I say.

"What is it, brother?" Poseidon asks.

"I am retiring from my position as King of the Gods." I say.

Everyone gasps.

"You can't, Zeus!" Hera says.

"I have to. I've been doing this for far too long, and I know I said I would never do this...but I am." I say.

Everyone starts to whisper to each other. Suddenly, they stop and turn to me.

"We've decided that we will retire with you." Apollo says.

"But, who's going to take our place?" I ask.

Athena thinks for a moment then says, "We will have new children. Artemis, Hestia, and I will not participate, of course. The rest of you will make new immortals to take our place."

"But, how will we decide who should be part of the 12 Olympians?" Ares asks.

"We'll have them tested on their skills, wisdom, and powers." Athena says.

"I guess we all agree on this." Aphrodite says.

And with that, the process of new immortals began.

**Alrighty, so this is an SYOC (or should I say SYOG, submits your own god?)**

**Any how, these are the rules you need to follow:**

**1) No immortal children of Artemis, Athena, or Hestia.**

**2) They can not be the god of anything that the twelve Olympians are (of course I do want you to be creative, but you can use the powers of lesser known god/goddesses.)**

**3) They have to be children of Gods only. No titans, giants, etc.**

**4) PM ONLY I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR SYOC IF YOU SUBMIT THEM THROUGH REVIEW!**

**5) They have to be 16 or older.**

**6) You must be detailed. No short crappy sentences.**

**7) They have to be immortal.**

**Things you need to know:**

**1) They can be children of any god or goddess (they don't have to be children of only the 12 Olympian gods)**

**2) They don't have to be children of married couples (for example; they don't have to be children of only Zeus and Hera, they can be children of Zeus and Aphrodite or Hera and Poseidon)**

**That's all you need to know. Put 'I want to be King of the Gods' at the top of your form if you read the rules/things you need to know.**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parents:**

**What are they the god/goddess of (think of things people tend to do in their everyday lives, and think of what happens in nature):**

**Where do they usually live?:**

**Description of what they look like:**

**Summer Clothing:**

**Winter Clothing:**

**Formal clothing:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings (yes gods and goddesses can have these):**

**History (in depth):**

**Personality (in depth):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fatal Flaw (gods and goddesses are flawed to):**

**What type of friends do they like?:**

**Do you want your god/goddess to have enemies? If so, what type of people/immortals do they hate?:**

**Romance preference:**

**Extra info that I need to know?:**


	2. Chapter 2

Jodie

I dip my feet into a frozen lake. It brings my racing heart rate down. I just finished running a foot race with forest nymphs. Snow lightly falls to the ground. It brings hateful memories of my mother, Khione. I have never liked that woman. Even though she is my mother, I still don't like her. Any how, I've been in Iceland for a year now. I usually like to live in Canada, but Iceland is even colder. I like it cold. In fact, I'm the goddess of cold and a couple other things. A sound suddenly snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn to see a letter suspended in air. A white ribbon with my symbol, a snow flake, keeps it wrapped up. I reach and grab it. I pull it down, pull the ribbon off, and unroll it. It reads,

'Dear Jodie,

As you know, you are the daughter of Thantos and Khione. You are the goddess of darkness, fairness, sarcasm, cold, and ice. As you may know, you are one of the new immortals. The reason why you were born was for one purpose, to compete in a competition against many other new immortals to become one of the New 12 Olympians. The time has come when you need to return to Olympus to compete. Rejecting this will be a punishment of not being able to ever return to Olympus. We wait for your arrival.

Yours Truly,

The 12 Olympians'

I stare blankly at the letter. I realize that it is time for me to finally return to Olympus. I whistle and 12 wolves come running towards me, pulling a sled. I hope onto the sled and the wolves pull me along, heading towards Manhattan, New York.

Faye

I walk through Rome with my face hidden. I don't look at anyone as I try to get to my favorite place in Rome. It's funny how I'm Greek and I love living in Rome. I finally get to my favorite place, the Colosseum. I go to the middle of the Colosseum and sit down. I close my eyes and watch a gladiator battle that was thousands of years ago. The crowd cheers for the man who won to kill the loser. They turn to the Editor who signaled for the man who won to kill the loser. I open my eyes before I can witness the death. Why did I open my eyes? I look in front of me and see a letter lying down in front of me. It has a green ribbon with my symbol, a thunder storm, on it. I grab the letter and open it up. It reads,

'Dear Faye,

As you know, you are the goddess of sports, competition, and storms. You are the daughter of Zeus and Nike. As you may know, you are one of the new immortals. The reason why you were born was for one purpose, to compete in a competition against many other new immortals to become one of the New 12 Olympians. The time has come when you need to return to Olympus to compete. Rejecting this will be a punishment of not being able to ever return to Olympus. We wait for your arrival.

Yours Truly,

The 12 Olympians'

It's finally time t compete. I've been preparing for this all my life. I get up and snap my fingers. A motorcycle appears. I hop on it and drive off.

Andrea

I walk through a farmers market in Brazil. I grab a well woven basket. I put fruits and vegetables in it. Today I will be going to an old folks home to give them fresh fruits and vegetables. My turquoise eyes look at a certain spot in my basket. I see a letter. A yellow ribbon with my symbol, a bird flying, is wrapped around the letter. I reach in my basket and pull it out. I lightly tug on the ribbon and carefully unroll the letter.

It reads,

'Dear Andrea,

As you know, you are the goddess of travel, exotic places, languages, and earth (the element). You mother and father are Demeter and Hermes. As you may know, you are one of the new immortals. The reason why you were born was for one purpose, to compete in a competition against many other new immortals to become one of the New 12 Olympians. The time has come when you need to return to Olympus to compete. Rejecting this will be a punishment of not being able to ever return to Olympus. We wait for your arrival.

Yours Truly,

The 12 Olympians'

I drop my basket of fruits and vegetables, and I run out the farmers market. I get a cab and head strait towards the airport. I get on the first flight to New York.

Eydis

I sit at a table with three other men. I'm the only women in this poker game. Winner gets $1000. We all bet our paychecks, even though I don't even have a paycheck. They are all looking nervous. I have a five of a kind. They are five aces. I throw down my card to show them what I have. They all throw their cards down in frustration.

"How do you always win?" One of the guys asks.

"I guess I could say, I have a lot of luck." I say with a wink.

I get up and start walking back to my penthouse. My penthouse is in one of the best casinos in Las Vegas. As I'm walking up the stairs, a man is walking down the stairs. He bumps into me.

"Hey! Watch-" I stop talking and look at a letter that's on one of the stairs. I reach and pick it up. It has a red ribbon with my symbol, money, on the ribbon. I tear off the ribbon and open up the letter. It reads,

'Dear Eydis,

As you know, you are the goddess of games, fortune, and luck, and daughter of Ariadne and Eros. As you may know, you are one of the new immortals. The reason why you were born was for one purpose, to compete in a competition against many other new immortals to become one of the New 12 Olympians. The time has come when you need to return to Olympus to compete. Rejecting this will be a punishment of not being able to ever return to Olympus. We wait for your arrival.

Yours Truly,

The 12 Olympians'

I shove the letter in my pocket and run down to the garage. I hop into my Lamborghini and start driving towards New York.

Melantha

I wake up from a strange nightmare. I hate having nightmares, but I love giving people nightmares. I walk into my kitchen and open up the fridge. When I look inside I don't just see food, I see a letter too. I grab it and exam it. It has a dark purple ribbon with my symbol, a person's shadow, on it. I open up the letter and read it,

'Dear Melantha,

As you know, you are the daughter of Nyx and Erebos, and you are the goddess of Fear, nightmare, and shadows. As you may know, you are one of the new immortals. The reason why you were born was for one purpose, to compete in a competition against many other new immortals to become one of the New 12 Olympians. The time has come when you need to return to Olympus to compete. Rejecting this will be a punishment of not being able to ever return to Olympus. We wait for your arrival.

Yours Truly,

The 12 Olympians'

Since I live in Manhattan, I just grab my black coat and walk outside. I walk on the sidewalk and head toward the Empire State Building.

Amaya

It's pouring down rain where I'm at. I love the feeling of rain on my skin. It gives me strength. I jump into a puddle making water go everywhere. The puddle is actually pretty deep. It's in a hole so rain water filled it up. At the bottom of the puddle there is a letter. I pull it out the puddle, and to my surprise, it's totally dry. It has a light blue ribbon wrapped around it with my symbol, rain drop, wrapped around it. I open the letter and it reads,

'Dear Amaya,

As you know, you are the daughter of Demeter and Poseidon. You are the goddess of hail and rain. As you may know, you are one of the new immortals. The reason why you were born was for one purpose, to compete in a competition against many other new immortals to become one of the New 12 Olympians. The time has come when you need to return to Olympus to compete. Rejecting this will be a punishment of not being able to ever return to Olympus. We wait for your arrival.

Yours Truly,

The 12 Olympians'

I decide that since I am in Los Angeles, I should Puddle Travel. Puddle Traveling works by when I jump into a puddle and think of a place and you travel there. You will usually end up in a puddle, lake, or swimming pool. It's hard to control where you land. I get out the puddle I was standing in and jump in it again, sending me strait to Manhattan.

**So these are all the OC's I've gotten so far and the ones I like. I really need some boys! If you want you can send me in a guy and a girl. Any how, you may not use the god pairings that these OC's have. You can use the god or goddess with a different god or goddess just not these pairings. Also, you can not use theses OC's powers. GOOD LUCK!**


End file.
